


Stan the virgin man...

by orphan_account



Category: Stan the Water Man
Genre: Gay, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I wanted to give this ship a try yall, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Jimmy being said way too many times in different ways, Jimmy bending likes stan, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, and i said stan lives on, be gay do crimes, brenda said be gay do crime, honestly mark said oop, honestly my profile is a mess, i have no clue what abomination this is but i spent to much time on it to trash so judge me plz, i suck at writing please excuse my small brain, im here and queer, so shush, stan likes jimmy, stan the water man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jimmy's getting kinda jealous of Brenda till she cuts the cake and serves the tea abt our fav water boy
Relationships: Jimmy Bending & Stan Wheeler, Jimmy Bending/Stan Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stan the virgin man...

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks I apologize :'(  
> Feedbacks appreciated so just hit me w ur best shot ig  
> EnJoy somehow yall-

Jimmy always thought that nothing could bring him pure bliss like how he felt after crashing on oxys. But seeing Stan sitting in the passenger seat of his car while the windows were down and he drowned on about water and dogs... well it may be the exception.

The smile on Stan's face made him feel like warm honey had replaced the marrow in his bones. And to hell with all the bad boy act, Jimmy felt something for the man beside him. His lightheadedness dissipated and his conscience was brought back to the moment by the low hums of Stan's voice to the banjo tunes he insisted on playing.

"So what do you think, Jimothy?" Jimmy took a turn as the light turned from red to green. "About what?" Stan's rambling was one of his cutest features but sometimes Jimmy would lose track of what was being talked about. 

"About Brenda? Should I...Perhaps, possibly...shoot her an SMS??" Jimmy felt his skin crawl. "Uh..." He was getting shaky. He could feel the sweat pool at his palms as he tightened his grip on the wheel. "yeah, i-i guess?" Jimmy didn't know about all these emotions and stuff. Yeah, he liked Stan but the man was a bit older than him, not that it mattered but maybe he had other ambitions that Jimmy couldn't accompany him with. The thought of him running off with Brenda seemed to make his anxiety skyrocket like paranoia on a crack shack owner.

"uh Jimbo, are you- are you feeling okay you seem a bit shaky do you perhaps, maybe, surely... need some water? Because I, STAN the WATERMAN-"Fuck, why were his eyes stinging. He wasn't gonna cry. Coughing deliberately Jimmy went on. "Oh uh Nah it's, it's the cocaine..." It wasn't true. Jimmy hadn't touched the shit in weeks. Not since Stan had rolled in here naive as hell and oh so curious. He didn't want the time with Stan to be hazed with some narcotic fog.

"oH-" Stan seemed flustered as he looked down at his hands as silence occupied the space. His heart was pounding and his thoughts went off the rails. He wasn't cool at all at this moment "You want some?" Jimmy questioned. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He didn't mean to say it... he panicked.

Jimmy looked at Stan. The man's face was utterly flabbergasted and flushed. He tried babbling out something but it all was a broken mix of no thank yous and a variation of jimmy's name.

"kidding, kidding... don't get so worked up bud." Jimmy inhaled deeply. God knows he would love to just stay here, In this car, as the wind blew through his dyed teal locks and Stan's constant blabbering keeping his ears company.

"Why Brenda?" He lulled his head to the side a bit, throwing a glance at Stan before focusing back on the road

He could feel Stan's eyes on him. Pondering. Searching...

"I-i w-well sh-She's nice..." Stan seemed so puzzled on how to answer onwards as his lips would open and close like a goldfish.

Not enough. It wasn't enough of a reason for Jimmy. He turned into the apartment area and slowed to a halt in front of Stan's drop off. Fuck he couldn't, He didn't know how he could let Stan go off with Brenda.

"Jim-" Stan was cut off by Jimmy's quick words and the hands that grabbed his own.

"I don't want you to go." 

Stan looked taken aback, "W-what do you mean Jimbo? I- I don't get why you're- "

Jimmy's mind went blank at the way Stans's voice said his nickname and all for a second forgotten the matter at hand before being rerailed back on his train of thought. 

"I like you Staniel. Plain and simple." Jimmy was itchy... with the kind of itch he gets when the cops ride up when he's on a deal. Or when he knows damn well that he's about to either get ripped a new one or ambushed on a drug run. It made his scalp numb and his legs thump against the floorboard.

It made him want to run.

He had always dipped after the fuck, no feelings n shit... He had been taught it was baggage when he was pimped out. It had kinda stuck later on.

It wouldn't be a day or so before he was in someone's pants and gone the next. Yet Stan had been here for a hot minute and Jimmy hadn't done jack shit. Funny ain't it how that works? 

"I like you too friendly J!" Stan said shooting a smile at the younger. 

"You're the bestest friend I cou-" "Goddammit Staniel, it's cute most of the time but not now-" Crawling over the console with ease since he forgot to do his seat belt. Jimmy plopped down on Stan's lap and forced the other's hands down on his thighs as he looked at the blue eyes that were wide and pouring into him. 

"I don't wanna just be your friend sunshine..." The shades that covered his eyes were removed and tossed to the driver's side somewhere. His hands were locked tight onto Stan's holding them down enough to be secure but not bruising. If he wanted to push him away he could... 

He then pecked Stan on the lips before pulling straight back to look at him.

" I really...really like you," He leaned down to pull the man into another kiss. This one longer, more showing and needful. Was it possible for someone to be addicted to another? Jimmy didn't know but he was sure that kissing Stan was close as coke to being illegal.

When their lips started moving together neither of them knew but it was good... so, so good.

Jimmy could feel the man beneath him shake, the blonde's hands fisting the material of his khaki shorts while Jimmy held them there. Breaking away from Stan's lips, Jimmy nosed at his jaw, at the stubble that spread across the man's face. It made Stan's face show his age. Made him the man he was.

Jimmy was only 27 while Stan had a good amount of years over on him. But for the age gap, Jimmy made up with it in experience. Stan was as blabber mouthed and loosed lipped as someone could be and though Jimmy never minded and found it endearing at times, he had learned a lot about Stan's sexual escapades. 

The man had an Ex-wife and a kid but he had never had sex nor had he even had a pleasant time with the woman after they tied the knot. And Roy, he wasn't even Stan's boy, even so, the man never stopped working to provide for the kid. 

"J-im-mmy!" Stan's voice drifted in the small space making his meek tone seem all too loud and he quickly bit his lip as his hands tried to keep their place only wanting nothing more than to grab fistfuls of Jimmy's hair. "J-Jimmy p-ple-"

Jimmy knew. That whatever was going to fall from those sweet lips was going to be something good. Something so breathtakingly needed that the two would be fumbling up the stairs to Stan's room, lips interlocked and hands grabbing everywhere they could. 

Not that there was any rush in what was playing out. 

Jimmy was ready to take it slow, to stop, to wait, to be here with Stan. Pulling away with one last kiss to Stan's shoulder Jimmy looked at his baby blue eyes. They were dark and doe-like as the two men looked at one another. Stan was quiet for most of what happened. Which was in complete contrast with his usual endless stream of comments and words.

"I really like you...not as just a friend Stan." Jimmy had been clean for a while... or as clean as one can be around a bunch of pot-smoking hooligans. So he knew, that this was actually happening. He had kissed Stan for god only knows how long under the shabby ass motel canvas awning where anyone could have walked up and seen.

"Jimothy, i-uh- yOU...I never- uH, y -yeah. WaIT I mean I-" Jimmy just sat and watched as Stan tried to make a coherent sentence. He had a lopsided grin as he rested his chin on Stan's pectorals and looked up at the man. Stan fidgeted his cheeks rosy and his eyes looking elsewhere other than down at Jimmy.

Stan's phone rang breaking the heated silence. Jimmy leaned back on Stan's knees as said man went through the handy dandy fanny pack he treated as a religion. "It-it appears to be B-Brenda!" He said frantically. He looked at Jimmy. Jimmy was playing with the zipper of the fanny pack and didn't meet his eyes. Jimmy was questioning his entire confession. He was still sitting on the man's god damn lap for Christ sake! He had to have something for Jimmy, that or he was naive enough to believe this was normal for friends to do.

Stan slid the button over to green and spoke into the phone.

"H-Hi Brenda!" There was the muffled voice of the woman whom Jimmy loathed on the other end. "Y-yeah! I-i was going to, Jimmy g-got upset s-so i was-" He was cut off as Brenda spoke up again. Stan glanced at Jimmy again. "Yeah, Jimbo's here," He paused. Then a loud tone sounded and he pulled the phone away from his ear quickly as if bitten by a snake.

"Okay, righty'o, roger that Brenda ma'am!" He said and hit a button on the phone screen.

"Jimmy, this greasy water boy likes you, now deal."

"MY WATERS NOT GREASY-"

"STAN SO HELP ME I WILL SLASH EVERY FUCKING WATER BOTTLE IN SAN ANTONIO-"

"YOU WOULDN'T, COULDN'T, SHOULDN'T! BRENDA MA'AM!!!!!"

"JIMMY I SWEAR IF I GET A MESSAGE LATER ABOUT HOW HE WANTS TO 'RUN HIS FINGERS THROUGH YOUR LUCIOUS TEAL LOCKS OR STARE INTO YOUR EYES" BECAUSE YOU HAVENT TAGGED N BAGGED HIS ASS I WILL TELL OFFICER ANDREW ABOUT SOME SHIT WITH THOSE LOVELY GENTLEMEN ROUND BACK THAT'S BEEN GOING ON."

Jimmy and Stan winced.

Then the end dial tone sounded and Jimmy and Stan looked at the phone in shock. 

"Well I , um J-Jimmy you okay?" Stan was utterly in a confuful. His brain hurt, his face was burning and he kept repeating over in his head that his water wasn't greasy. But above all Brenda had done outed him for dreaming about Jimmy's sweet succulent locks. Jimmy probably thought he was weird!

Then his mind shot for the scene of what happened prior. Jimmy had kissed him. HE HAD KISSED JIMMY. He short-circuited after that. He hadn't even come to terms with himself on most of this yet Jimmy was outright stating his affections for him. Gosh, darn it, Stan you... you IDIOT! He just screamed in an inner monologue while the voices in his head made an uproar.

"Hey, sunshine," Jimmy said softly to Stan. Trying to coax him from his silent state. He was gleeful at what Brenda had said. How in the hell she knew before he knew was a bit unnerving but funny none the less. He remembered all the times he had been in the car with Stan be it doing runs or a leisure drive to catch up with one another and him being on the phone texting none other than Brenda. The thought of all those long inner typing monologues Stan was having being about him gave him a sense of pride that was a little shifted towards the side of Stupidily embarrassed. 

Stan still seemed pretty out of it but JImmy kept talking nonetheless. "So, you like me huh?"

Stan snapped and covered his face with his hands mumbling off a string of words Jimmy couldn't make out. Jimmy sighed softly and Stretched over Stan to grab his shades from where they landed. Stan just kept mumbling to himself about kissing Jimmy. 

Adjusting the shades on his face, Jimmy laid a kiss on Stan's covered face and clambered out of the car after popping the lock. He adjusted his jacket and tried to make the tight jeans he had on a bit more comfortable only to look at Stan who was looking at him. "So-uh you coming up sunshine or am I gonna have to carry you up?" Jimmy threw behind his shoulder as he began walking away from the car. "C-Coming Jimothy!!" Stan hurriedly bounced out of the car and trailed after Jimmy all the way up the steps to his apartment where they spent a while getting to know the inner workings of what was to come of this new-found knowledge.


End file.
